Forgotten
by DarkSidedLove
Summary: Lucy live in a world were the past mistake humans made come back 10 fold were her days are few and her friends fewer. Lucy's only hope to escape the world of pain and slavery is the few friends she has yet to meet.
1. hard to love hard to hate

**A/N: Ok... so I'm trying out yet another fanfiction I just hope you guys like it. It takes a lot of will power not to say 'screw it no ones going to read this' and just remove it but I have to be strong enough to show the world my terrible spelling habits and possible writing talent!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I can't help but wonder if I did...**

I felt the intense burning sensation a long my face, as soon as his hand met my face. I rubbed my steaming skin with my rough hands as he looked away from me.

This…this isn't any different from….normal, in fact this is NORMAL. The pain of my sizzling skin, the dirt on my face, or even the ripped and torn jeans and shirt I were. This is my day-to-day life.

First of all let me explain what's happening right now…..for one the guy I'm talking about is my best friend, his name is Grey. Of course he's my only friend and by default my best friend so... Yes the guy who just slapped me across the face is my BEST FRIEND! It's not that he wants to, it's that he has to, that's the other thing I wanted to mention. I live in a work shop, I don't know where it is or even what time it is. It's like a man-made hell.

It's hot, humid, and what's more deadly. The sound of the rattling stairs isn't just a sound it a sign. The boiling water burns your hands like acid, sometime you can smell the chemicals mixed into our food. That's not even the half of it, I'm not scared of my slave labor but of what happens if you don't do it.

The reason Grey hit me isn't because someone made him, it's because I made him. I didn't work fast enough, I just couldn't my hands wouldn't follow my brain's lead. So Grey had to slap me it's the only way for him to stay out of trouble. The only way for me to be saved from the "Punishment." I would explain it but it would give me nightmares, not like I don't have enough already.

women here are only used for slaves, we're the only item that can disposed of with regret for not selling us or worse.

I've heard rumors that 100 years ago women got to vote, and own property, and even earn 's not like I go to school to learn about 100 years ago so how would I know! I don't believe those rumors any more. Everyone knows that women are tools and not people.

If a women does not do as she told no one can stop a man from doing as he feels he should do, after all we're only things not people.

In this world Women are worth not worthless but their voice and thoughts are. Since I'm a woman it is possible for my body to be sold, traded, and I don't have to love a man to marry him, he can just say it's so and that is so.

Right now I'm working in an uncaring, unclean, and abusive job site. The only person who really cares about me is Grey, he would do something like hit me even if it meant I hated him for the rest of my life; however long that is. He is willing to protect me, and he know that one day I might not respect and forgive him but he's willing to take that risk.

I want to say that it's hard to love the life I have but I really don't feel or have the energy to lie to myself. It's easy to love something when it feeds you and protects you from the outside world but it's just as easy to hate it for price it ask for, in this case it would be our freedom as human beings.

Grey waited a few more seconds for me to get off the floor, when the guard in front of me began to look irritated Grey quickly grabbed me by the arm dragging from the earth. He let go and I fell as my knees buckled underneath me, how could gravity be so cruel. The guard tapped his fingers against his black pant legs.

He let an almost inhuman growl "Grey..." he grumbled warningly.

Grey nodded his raven-blue haired head in understanding, taking up my arm in a rather urgent grip. I was dragged by my tired body's limb, down the halls of the large building I only know a small part of. When the wall turned from cemented brick-wall to white wall the smell of sharp of filth, he gently opened a sliding glass door, and briskly half-walked half-dragged me towards a dirty white mattress that sat in the corner closest to the window.

I felt drowsy, on the brink of unconsciousness when I heard Grey mumble "I'm sorry, I really sorry... Lucy."

A/N: so what did you think please tell me what you think I can't write to my best of my abilities also as a side note to GUESS OR VISITORS YOU CAN REVIEW WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT another side-note is if members do not like to review please at least PM so I can have some ideas and advice.

~Dark


	2. That hair Scarlet

**A/N: So just want to warn you guy to please tell me if your confused that way I can clear any confusion and also thank you to everyone who encouraged me with their wonderful reviews and alerts...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the fairy tail characters!**

* * *

YEAR: 43: SIGNING OF THE TREATY

"Sir, do you have any idea what you agreeing to!" One of the two men almost yelled when his king told him his solution to the Never Ending War, it was to unfaithful.

The room was lit was by a raging fire, and several wax candles. The walls were made of solid grey stone and decorate with various paintings and tapestries.

The man was you no older than 30, his feature were long and told a story of long hardships as did his already greying hair. This man was the advisor to the countrys curent monarchy King Harken, He found his king to be completely crazy to even accept the peace treaty's demands. It was harder to count to three than find this peace treaty unfair.

The king stood up abruply slamming his fist against oak wood table in front of him, shacking his head vigurusly.

"You think I don't know that Simon, because if you don't let me reasure you that I am well aware of the cost and the reward!" Arken was on the virge of a brake down how could he betray his country in one of the worst ways. All the promise his fathers before him would soon be nothing but distant memories writen in text book for the children.

slowly placing his hand on the kings shoalder Simon only shook his head in denial  
"Sir, there is another way there has to be! If not why would you give up our pride as a country to give in to the worthless trash of the southern empire!" Simon was now seething his teeth grinding against each other, hands locked into trembling fist, and eyes almost leaking our pure hatred for the man who couldn't do anything but destroy and cause the loss of joy.

"Simon, you are one of my most trusted advisor bu-" the king was cut short when Simon turned toward him, Simon had lost all the love and respect he once had for the king of could a man so easily give up his country's word to his people, the people who trusted him, who wanted him to lead them, after so many years of built up trust, respect, and love. And now he want to lie, break his promises, and forget his love of the people.

"I'm no longer your Advisor..." Simon said simply try in vain to dispell his anger

Arkon lifted his aged face away from the paper covered table, "Why?" in that one moment Simon could no longer call the man a king, he was not his king...not anymore.

"Because you are no longer a king, for you have failed me, you fathers before you, and most of all your country." Simon left the king not give the older man a momentary glance, slamming the small door that served as the exit.

Harken slid down into his seat, sighing in defeat. He would admit that he had fail as a king and worst of all failed as a father to his children living in the castle. The king of a once noble line placed his forehead against the oak table, and grabbed the sides of his head as he began to gieve for his country.

It was long over due but the Never Ending War had finally ended...

* * *

"Lucy..." The voice I heard was hazy and distant like the voices heard in a dream.

"LUCY!" There it was again but this time more urgent and desperate.

"LUCY! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! NOW..." It was growing louder and starting to sound hopeless "Lucy...please."

And then I saw the person so desperately calling out my name her features were hazy and hard to make out but that hair... That scarlet red hair. The first thought that ran through my mind was to go back sleep. Then the voice faded into the sweet bliss of darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So please tell me what you think by reviews and PM**


End file.
